


【GuP】【ケイダジ】浪漫喪禮

by toratomo



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2018.06.22發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）老婦老妻，雖然是這個標題但是是甜的吧。 覺得她們就算在一起一百年了也會每天都像初戀一樣，閃死。想說影子更深主要是在寫凱伊，就想要寫一篇給吉嶺的。但是主體仍然是ケイダジ。





	【GuP】【ケイダジ】浪漫喪禮

　　十二月的太陽照進室內時並不溫暖，光線倒十分強。  
　　凱伊爬起來，雖然想準時起床是她留下一半窗簾未拉的理由，被亮醒的感受終究不太好。棉被被一股強勁力量整個捲走，她低頭一看，犯人正蒙著頭繼續睡覺，明明以前是死死抱著她害她起床困難，現在變成死死抱著被子讓她每天毫無阻礙地醒來。  
　　雖然凱伊不怎麼怕冷，姑且還是問過她說親愛的如果妳覺得冷我們要不要一人蓋一床被子又不是買不起被子何必這麼克難呢？但是她的女人打死不跟她蓋兩床被子──『那我想抱妳的時候要怎麼辦？』她抗議。好吧、好吧，凱伊想著，起身去拉上窗簾，讓臥房恢復舒適，再走回去把那人的被子拉到正常高度，免得她悶死自己。  
　　她取消鬧鐘，洗洗臉，煎了鬆餅、炒蛋、培根，煮了水又熱了牛奶，烤麵包，跟茶壺一起放到托盤上端進臥室。  
　　她一面泡茶一面喚她起床。愛人藍綠色的眼珠轉了轉，裡頭睡意未消，接著瞧見了架在床鋪上的托盤。這樣的特殊待遇，即使已經享受了快要二十年，她看起來仍然像它第一次發生時那樣感到欣喜、甜蜜又受寵若驚。  
　　整整一個鐘頭她們悠閒地吃早餐，又花了半個鐘頭坐在床上喝第二次茶，沒有講話。凱伊放下茶杯，等大吉嶺喝完最後一口紅茶。  
　　「凱伊，我覺得自己都老了。」她以懶洋洋地抱怨作開場白，靠了過來，凱伊在她頭頂找到幾根白頭髮。  
　　「不會呀，親愛的，不會。」凱伊說，輕輕搓了對方髮頂，反正她髮色淺，看不出來的，她想。  
　　「我要變成老婆婆了，妳卻還是很年輕。」  
　　「我們明明一樣大。」  
　　「妳知道我在說什麼。」  
　　「妳在拐彎抹角的取笑我幼稚。」  
　　「妳這個人，為什麼總認為我這麼邪惡？」  
　　「沒有，妳最好了。我只是有自知之明。」  
　　大吉嶺笑了，把自己捲回被子裡，閉上眼睛。  
　　「還要睡？」吃飽飯睡小心胖死妳。凱伊俯身貼近對方。  
　　「沒有啊。」  
　　「看起來一副要睡的架式，妳沒忘記聖葛羅是今天靠港吧？」  
　　「當然沒忘，妳可以做點什麼讓我別睡。」  
　　「……我沒聽錯嗎？」  
　　「怎麼了？來做點會感覺年輕的事情不好嗎？」  
　　「一早就來嗎？」  
　　「妳的邏輯真奇怪，這跟時間有什麼關係？」

　　於是她們極其慵懶地做了愛。結束後凱伊爬起來，看看鐘，快要十點了。她下床去，到浴室把手洗乾淨，走到書房收拾包包、從櫃子裡拉出一個大旅行袋，把它們都放到玄關。大旅行袋是將近五年前買的，她們一直計畫要去南亞旅行，但兩人工作太忙，一次也沒去成。  
　　她拿了要換穿的衣物走進房裡，原以為大吉嶺還會賴在床上，沒想到已經手腳俐落地進浴室沖澡了。  
　　「一起洗嗎？」她朝浴室裡喊。  
　　「Nope.」  
　　她把衣服放下，抽起髒掉的床單扔進髒衣籃，換上乾淨的，又拍打枕頭讓它們回到原來鬆軟的樣子，接著敞開臥室窗戶保持通風。在她準備把碗盤拿去清洗時大吉嶺從浴室出來了，趕她去洗澡。  
　　「那些我來洗就好。」  
　　「我來洗沒關係的啊。」不然等下妳準備出門又要弄一個小時。  
　　「我聽取了阿薩姆的意見，好好反省了，決定要多做家事。」  
　　「她說了什麼？」  
　　「她說我總是奴役妳。」  
　　凱伊勾勾嘴角，放下碗盤，走進浴室。  
　　「──我很擔憂，要是有一天妳承受不了我的暴政了，我們家會發生波士頓茶黨事件。」大吉嶺的聲音繼續從浴室門外傳來。儘管暴政是事實，這話卻是多慮了，除了凱伊本來就不喜歡浪費食物的行為，最重要的一點，要是搞得這人無茶可喝，到頭來還是得要被奴役的那個人想辦法解決。

　　等到兩人都梳洗完畢穿戴整齊，時間已近中午，她們出門，開車到停靠在港口的聖葛羅莉安娜的學園艦那兒，跟著車流排隊登艦，再一路開進校園。  
　　「我還是覺得好老。」大吉嶺說，一手托腮看著窗外。  
　　「怎麼會呢？」明明我每天都用愛情滋潤妳。  
　　「可能是妳沒有用愛情滋潤我。」  
　　聽見大吉嶺的回答，凱伊立刻後悔起剛才沒有把那句話說出口，卻又因為被兩人之間突然顯現出來的契合頻率殺得猝不及防，暗自竊喜起來──真是的，都幾歲的人了！ K，別傻笑！專心開車！──她想著，逼自己好好看路，一邊繼續閒聊：  
　　「明明剛剛才滋潤過，要再來一次嗎？」  
　　「我想聽妳說，妳第一次發現自己愛上我了，是在什麼時候？」被直接無視了，還被追加了耍賴一般的質問。  
　　「呃…？我得想一下，怎麼突然問這個？」  
　　「因為我突然想聽。那麼這樣吧，待會見面時妳再告訴我，我也會告訴妳我的答案。」說完，大吉嶺下了車，走進校舍。  
　　凱伊笑了笑，抓抓腦袋，開車到街上，一邊努力思考著女友給出的問題──雖然對她來說根本就不是問題，該考慮的是要怎麼回答。  
　　還能是什麼時候呢，就是一見鍾情的呀，高中的第一年即將結束，在當時的兩位隊長促成下，安排了她們見面，就是在聖葛羅學園艦上的一間家庭餐廳──她緩緩將車子往那間店的方向駛去，一邊回憶──座位與座位之間設有隔板形成包廂，所以學姊們才選擇在那兒的吧。那時她提早了十分鐘到達，對方卻已經坐在位子上等候，為了表示歉意她提議讓自己去點餐，看著同一本菜單，向對方確認時，第一次距離那麼近的四目相交，就是那時候喜歡上的。  
　　然而曾有幾次，在共同朋友的詢問下，大吉嶺表示簡直想忘掉她們倆的初遇，為什麼呀？因為一點也不浪漫啊！那人真的很憤慨地說──在眾人的哄堂大笑之中又接著補充：「簡直像相親一樣。」凱伊雖覺有些遺憾但可以理解，以對方的性格而言這著實是件令人懊惱的事；況且自己也不得不贊同──嗯，那實在太像相親了。  
　　萬幸的是大吉嶺尚沒有在別人詢問她們是怎麼會在一起時，自嘲地答我們是相親結婚。

　　事實就是她們之間的確不怎麼浪漫，決定要交往的時候說了什麼早已遺忘，求婚是在家裡，紀念日就吃個飯。  
　　是啊，不怎麼浪漫，一直是平平淡淡的，甚至連危機也沒有，唯一一次稍微像樣的，是在大學四年級的聖誕節。那一年分隔兩地，一如既往的魚雁往返，報告近況、早安午安晚安，偶爾為了聽聽對方的聲音，打通越洋電話。十月的時候，通信裡偶然提到聖誕節假期的預定，那時凱伊說自己什麼預定也做不成，整個假期大概都要窩在宿舍跟論文搏鬥。到了十二月初，大吉嶺把專題交給助教，收到對方的聖誕祝賀時，想起了這件事，一回租屋處，圍巾和大衣都還沒換下，便給女朋友打了電話。  
　　那一頭接起來的凱伊似乎剛睡醒，聲音跟反應都有些模糊。大吉嶺對她說自己的聖誕假期空下來了，不如飛到美國去，就算凱伊沒有時間帶自己到處逛逛，也可以兩個人一起待在房間裡。「妳需要專心，正好我可以去照顧妳。」她滿懷笑意地說，雖然心裡知道在生活上大概還是凱伊照顧自己更多。  
　　然而那時凱伊愣了愣，話筒裡傳來她的呼氣聲，隨後有些坑巴地說著她覺得這樣還是不太好，大吉嶺一再保證這樣並不會麻煩了自己，後又想到或許對方的擔憂並不是這個，趕緊做出絕不會胡亂造次的承諾──「妳不用特別準備，我會自己找到事情做的──不會亂買東西，也不會炸掉妳的廚房。」認識她的人要是聽到了勢必都能理解她語氣裡的殷勤。  
　　可那卻換來凱伊一串尷尬而隱隱有些緊張的笑。  
　　接著是一陣詭異的沈默。  
　　──妳不方便的話還是算了，下次吧──事隔多年她們兩個怕是都回想不起大吉嶺當時是用何種語氣將對話草草結束的吧。掛斷了電話，大吉嶺杵在原地，想依然空著的聖誕假期該做什麼才好，幾秒後，她走出房間，又立刻折回來，把大衣脫掉掛好。她下樓去，室友在廚房裡洗碗，記得好像是前一天家人來訪所以一下堆積了許多髒碗盤，她跟對方打招呼，謊稱自己整天埋首書堆、精神疲憊想要轉移注意力──不介意的話那些碗盤我來替妳洗吧？室友驚喜地道謝，離開廚房。  
　　她洗了那些碗，把公共區域的垃圾全倒了，上樓回房刷了浴室，又跑下樓來，看到房東太太坐在搖椅上打瞌睡，就幫她把貓砂換了。大吉嶺想著要是再這麼打掃下去恐怕會引起他人關切，就回到房間，手機正好響著，預設鈴聲，她不想接，鈴聲響了又響。她把扶手椅搬到房間另一頭的壁爐前，開始看那些平時不會有時間讀的書，期間因為外頭的雪越下越大而起來關窗過一次。  
　　將近午夜的時候，屬於凱伊的鈴聲無預警地響起，大吉嶺差點摔下椅子，她很快地拿起手機，卻開始猶豫，直到對方打了第二次才接起。凱伊劈頭就要她快看窗外，嚇得她趕緊背過身去，不敢面朝窗子，聽她沒有反應，對方著急了，重複說著快看看窗外、拜託妳看看吧──  
　　大吉嶺開口想要說些什麼，卻發現視線一下子就糊掉了──可是外面很冷，軟弱就軟弱吧，她跑下樓把理當凍僵卻全身透著熱氣的凱伊拖進屋子裡，那個人鼻頭凍紅，薄薄一件T恤外面只有丹寧外套，外套和頭頂上還積了一層薄薄的雪。大吉嶺胡亂把那些雪拍掉，發現她竟然在流汗。我跑過來的，她解釋，難道是指從機場跑過來嗎？笨蛋，怎麼不搭計程車呢？雪太大了，路上都在塞車。原來還想再問，但她發現了凱伊抱在手上的厚紙板，印著茄汁扁豆罐頭的圖案，大吉嶺把它拿過來，翻面，看到上面用麥克筆歪歪扭扭的寫著大大的『I LOVE U』。  
　　「不是叫要妳看窗外嗎…啊、抱歉，因為手有點凍僵了。」  
　　「⋯⋯笨蛋。」  
　　大吉嶺看著凱伊的笑容，她理直氣壯覺得只要是人就不可能不對那個笑容心動的，直到幾分鐘前她還在自以為冷靜理性地胡思亂想，想著美國人也是人，而且行動力跟日本人比一定是不同個級別的，多數的大學生又那麼自由奔放，要是凱伊在那邊──  
　　然後她覺得自己好壞，竟然起了那種想法，「我太差勁了。」她說出來，想要被原諒也想要被安慰，而凱伊不斷搖頭，說著：「不會，親愛的，不會。」  
　　明明她什麼都沒說沒抱怨沒解釋，就只是一句憑空冒出的「我太差勁了」，凱伊卻笑著搖頭安慰她，好像真的明白。  
　　而她也確實真的明白。  
　　所以沒有說出來，避重就輕，還替她找藉口：「我接電話的時候聽起來像嗑了藥一樣，難怪妳會擔心。」  
　　「欸？妳嗑藥嗎？」聞言大吉嶺立刻擔心地問，完全沒有思考，就這麼輕易地被轉移注意力。  
　　「──噗，當然沒有啊。」凱伊說，像是感到好笑一般，又像是感到滿意，伸出手來撥了撥她前額的碎髮。

　　凱伊那次意外的來訪就在吃吃喝喝、猛趕論文進度與一段一段的補眠中度過了。  
　　其實原先是準備了聖誕節驚喜的，因為是驚喜所以不能說，打算在當天才出現在這間留學生宿舍的樓下，當然，會好好地穿著大衣圍著圍巾，手裡拿的也不會是匆匆忙忙寫在紙箱上的牌子，連晚餐時間要去的某間史詩級難訂餐廳也事先預定好了。就差凱伊本人要在24號一早搭上飛機，然而，這麼安排的結果導致期末所有大小事情全撞在了一起，一下子忙得天昏地暗。  
　　沒想到大吉嶺會主動說要過來自己這邊，當下精神狀態特別疲憊的凱伊，語彙能力已經歸零，也無法好好思考，只想著聖誕節那天、那是驚喜，因為是驚喜所以不能說。  
　　說實話，看到凱伊這樣少見的拼命到看不清周圍，大吉嶺是覺得很感動的，可是又對因此感動的自己頗有罪惡感。更有罪惡感的是，她就這麼將凱伊藏在自己的房間裡，根據房東太太那張手寫的宿舍公約，這兒是禁止帶男朋友回來的，雖然她帶的是女朋友，所以就沒關係嗎？這種鑽文字漏洞的想法對大吉嶺被某種不合時宜騎士精神套牢的腦袋來說完全行不通。  
　　最後這件事以凱伊累得半死、大吉嶺受盡良心譴責，而且因為計劃被打亂了終是沒吃到聖誕大餐做結（因為是史詩級難訂餐廳，直到今天她們還是沒能吃到）。距離平安夜還有四天，希斯洛機場下著大雪，班機不斷延後差點就要不能飛了，等候的大部分時間凱伊都把腦袋黏在大吉嶺肩膀上睡睡醒醒──護照，妳的護照有沒有拿好？別掉了！直到送她通過安檢門，大吉嶺都這麼叨唸著，看著那人一手護照機票、一手抱著背包，搖搖晃晃的走過去，最後離開了自己視線，反而越來越擔心。半個鐘頭後收到凱伊傳來的照片，看來是已經坐上座位，向窗外拍的吧，拍仍停在跑道上的飛機──機翼底下的渦輪，噢，從這個角度看還真是好大一顆。  
　　『我坐在機翼旁邊耶！』  
　　『我知道，座位是我幫妳劃的呀。』  
　　也不知道為什麼，最終心情依然是因為這種微不足道的話語而平復下來的。  
　　她們之間一直都不浪漫，平平淡淡，就這樣過了很久很久，而很久很久就好像一瞬間的事。

 

　　在令人懷念的戰車道辦公室中，戒慎恐懼站著三名著全套制服的學生，中間那位莫約就是坐在她以前也坐過的位子上的孩子了吧。大吉嶺在學園艦靠港日特地過來拜訪，不是為別的，聽聞這名現任隊長想將聖葛羅隊伍中使用的邱吉爾步兵戰車更換成黑王子，而且態度強硬，把邱吉爾會的學姊們一個不漏地都惹毛了。  
　　另外兩名學生像騎士一樣，一左一右，一副要拔劍戰鬥的神情。大吉嶺看了看她們，一派輕鬆的遞上伴手禮紙袋，順便要求和隊長單獨談話。左右手被迫離開後，女高中生如臨大敵，拘謹地和她握手，桌上準備好的點心和茶都中規中矩，跟在學時吃到的幾乎別無二致。有點懷念也有點感嘆，然而，讓這所學校如此堅守傳統的可不只有飲食而已。  
　　該怎麼開口才好呢？以往身為隊長，直到今日作為一個理事，若有什麼難以擺平的事情，通常就是在面談的時候首先慢悠悠地喝完一杯茶吧，以往的對象大半很清楚彼此立場，利用這段時間整理思緒並施以無言的壓力，一直以來效果是很好的，將他人弄得心浮氣躁就可說是贏了一半。  
　　可目前的狀況，應該是眼前這孩子完全不清楚她的立場，還對此有很深的誤會吧。這也是沒辦法的事，畢竟她就是邱吉爾會的學姊啊，就算進了協會工作後應當避嫌，卻還是保留著榮譽頭銜。  
　　想著想著就忘了開口說話，只顧著喝茶，大吉嶺驚覺之後心想，唉呀壞了，她這樣豈不是要嚇死孩子嗎。抬眼一看，現任隊長是表現得很鎮定，但心裡恐怕已是七上八下，從她添茶時先往大吉嶺的茶杯裡倒茶這點便看得出。  
　　於是她趕緊開口：  
　　「妳是不是早已準備了上萬字腹稿，想要說服我？」  
　　「…是的，如果您願意聽的話。」  
　　「是嗎，那真是對不住了。」這話一出口，對方臉色難以掩飾地沉了下來。大吉嶺突然良心發現地譴責自己壞心眼，怎麼就忍不住去玩弄學妹呢。  
　　「…也有準備不那麼長的版本，可以的話，還是希望您能聽一聽，不會超過十分鐘的──」  
　　「我真的覺得抱歉，讓妳做了那麼多準備，但是我只想妳告訴我，妳需要我怎麼樣幫助妳？」  
　　辦公室一下子安靜了，年輕女孩停下正要端起杯子的動作，杯盤碰在一起發出極細小的聲響。大吉嶺想，她應該是個聰明孩子，不夠聰明的話也不會待在這個位置上這麼長一段時間還沒被弄下來。她不覺得自己不聰明，但當年能夠為所欲為還穩坐著隊長寶座，她卻認為那是很大的幸運，幸運躲過危險、幸運有忠誠又能力出眾的朋友、幸運在那間家庭餐廳裡，有個談吐尚顯青澀的準隊長對她說：一起加油吧。  
　　「為什麼呢？」接著，對方問。知道了學姊其實站在自己這一邊，沒有表示驚訝，立刻這麼問，也因為她們並不相識，才這麼問。  
　　大吉嶺肯定她是因為好奇才問的，笑了笑，說：「因為這件事只能由我來做。」  
　　不是因為同情，不是因為在幾乎孤立無援的後輩身上看見自己的影子，甚至不是因為邱吉爾已經難以做為主力使用、聖葛羅卻仍然像當年的聖葛羅一樣抗拒改變的這個事實。  
　　一切都只為一個更自私的理由。  
　　對後輩說出口的還是有些冠冕堂皇。當然了，她要親手埋葬它──埋葬，這樣粗魯又情緒化的字眼，她怎麼說得出口呢。

　　聖葛羅的現任隊長得到了大吉嶺的首肯，便婉拒了所有的幫助，她想自己要是看得起後輩，就不該雞婆，便沒再提。只在離開前用著認真語氣，說要給後輩一個忠告，對方自然是乖巧的洗耳恭聽，於是大吉嶺擺出更加認真的表情，用下巴往伴手禮紙袋的方向點了點──裡面裝的是桑達斯學園艦上的特產巧克力餅乾罐──「那個，會上癮的，千萬要小心。」因為有著切身之痛，她說得特別真誠。  
　　聞言，聖葛羅現任隊長在今天第一次露出了錯愕的神情。  
　　由於覺得只會觸景傷情，打消了到戰車倉庫走一圈的念頭，大吉嶺只是去了趟校史室，那兒有個玻璃櫥櫃擺放著歷任戰車隊幹部的合照，她把有著格雷伯爵所在的幾個相框拿下來，抹掉上面的灰塵又擺回去。這可不是她矯情，有自己在內的照片，每次來也都會挑出來看看的，只是上面總是特別乾淨，好像正巧被什麼人搶先擦拭過了一樣。  
　　辦完這些事情，她離開校舍，往學校後門走去，凱伊就把車子停在對街等她。  
　　在大吉嶺與後輩會面的期間，凱伊也沒有閒著，學園艦並不是時常靠港，可以三天兩頭就開著小飛機造訪的，也只限桑達斯的學園艦。所以她一一驅車至艦上好幾間店鋪採買，出門前準備的大旅行袋就是這麼用的，像是茶葉、配茶的餅乾，以及某人的靈魂食物（當然因為保存的問題，鰻魚凍不能買多），都要趁這個時候補貨。採買完畢，她就替自己買了零食，坐在駕駛座上邊吃邊等待。  
　　遠遠的看見大吉嶺走了過來，凱伊跳下車，像小孩子一樣蹦蹦跳跳地跑過去對方身邊，繞著那個人轉了幾圈。而看見她臉紅撲撲的，大吉嶺故意去牽她的手，問：「妳是不是有什麼事情要告訴我？」  
　　凱伊把她的左手甩開笑得花枝亂顫，卻又跑到另一側去，牽她的右手。  
　　「還是妳其實忘記了，現在很心虛？」她乘勝追擊。  
　　「我只是覺得不好意思。」  
　　「真少見。」  
　　「在我回答之前可以先問妳一個問題嗎？」  
　　「哦？什麼問題？」  
　　「妳相信一見鍾情嗎？」  
　　「妳在說什麼啊？」大吉嶺停下腳步，轉頭看著對方，這害凱伊有些措手不及，拉聳著腦袋還以為自己說錯了什麼，看她這樣，大吉嶺努力歛下臉色不要笑得太開心，重新邁開腳步，小聲把話說完：「我只相信一見鍾情。」  
　　聽見這話，凱伊倒是很大方的表現了她的開心，她作了一個跳起來投籃的姿勢，落地後張開雙手轉了一圈，假裝正接受觀眾歡呼。大吉嶺記得第一次撞見對方想像自己是籃球明星，是在她們家頂樓的籃球框前面，那時候凱伊羞恥得直接跳進旁邊的游泳池，都是好久以前的事了。  
　　「那我要回答妳了──」她們上了車，凱伊邊說邊發動車子。  
　　「不用了，妳已經回答了。」  
　　「……那…那妳也──」  
　　「我也回答了啊。」  
　　「欸？什麼時候？」  
　　「『我只相信一見鍾情』。」  
　　「……」凱伊沉默了一會兒，停在一個紅燈前，幾秒後大吉嶺開始擔心她該不會真的沒意會過來──畢竟這個人會在某些莫名其妙的地方少根筋，比方說有一次為了慶祝友誼賽勝利，就把幾十個桑達斯戰車隊的幹部帶回家開party，嚇得睡回籠覺的她整個人都醒過來了，凱伊卻只是用一句She's my wife帶過。然後桑達斯的學生們只覺得她是教練的wife，很有禮貌地跟她打招呼，其中有一個還對她說我覺得您看起來好面熟，那時她想，當然面熟，大賽的時候我都坐在戰車道協會的帳篷裡看著妳們啊。  
　　真是的，當個理事也那麼辛苦，聖葛羅這邊要避嫌，桑達斯那邊也要避嫌，搞得遮遮掩掩的，好像是什麼見不得人的事……  
　　燈號轉綠，凱伊繼續把車往前開，幽幽地說：「…那糟糕了，這樣的話，我們就真的是相親結婚的了，怎麼辦？」  
　　沉浸在自己思緒裡的大吉嶺一下沒聽清，愣了愣。  
　　「親愛的，妳在想什麼？妳擔心我沒聽懂嗎？」凱伊笑著問。  
　　「呃、才不是…我是在想，我就辭職吧，不想再做跟戰車有關的工作了。」  
　　「⋯⋯沒有不甘心嗎？」  
　　「一點點吧，」她有些刻意地玩起自己腕上的錶帶「還是輸給美穗さん了。」  
　　「我怎麼記得，好像就只有妳沒輸過她？」  
　　「我指的是對戰車的愛。」  
　　「嘛⋯不過對邱吉爾的愛妳是世界第一的，我知道喲。」  
　　聞言大吉嶺勾了勾嘴角沒說話，凱伊還想問妳對邱吉爾該不會也是一見鍾情的吧？然而看到了對方表情，便忍住了。她打了方向燈過彎，原就有些陰的天空開始下起毛毛雨，再往前兩個街區，就要經過檢查口離艦了。  
　　待檢查口的警衛將證件交還給她，凱伊抓了抓頭髮，再次開口：  
　　「辭職是沒問題啦，之後想做什麼呢？」  
　　「嗯⋯⋯等妳放假的時候，我們去旅行？」  
　　「好啊，那平常想做什麼？」  
　　「凱伊的家政婦。」  
　　凱伊忍不住地笑出聲來，被大吉嶺一手掐住臉頰。  
　　「妳該不會正在想像我打破盤子、把砂糖當成洗衣粉，或用各種方式把家裡弄得一團亂的樣子？」  
　　「冤枉啊！我明明就在想著很溫馨的事！」  
　　「齁？那妳其實在想什麼？」她的手指仍然捏的她的臉頰肉。  
　　「在想，我們自己幫邱吉爾辦喪禮吧。」  
　　大吉嶺動作一僵，停了下來。  
　　「一定要辦得很浪漫很浪漫，好好送它走。」凱伊又說，說得很輕。  
　　雨稍稍變大了，凱伊打開雨刷，在雨刷無法觸及的地方，雨點黏在擋風玻璃上，倒映著剛剛亮起來不久的路燈。路邊有剛放學的小孩子，轉著雨傘玩，她把車開得很慢，反正也不趕時間。  
　　半晌過去，大吉嶺突然出聲。  
　　「啊──真糟糕。」她說，像是真的非常苦惱或是真的非常驚訝，還像個小女生似的拍著大腿「我剛剛才想起來，跟阿薩姆約好了談完之後要馬上打電話給她，我都忘記了。還有早上洗的碗，明明放進烘碗機裡了，可是我忘了打開，怎麼會忘了打開呢？」她喃喃道，然後偏頭看她，眼神好像肥皂劇中十幾歲的少女第一次見婚約者那樣羞澀「凱伊，我這不是像笨蛋一樣嗎？」  
　　「…不會呀，親愛的，不會。」她說，吻了女友的頭頂，覺得自己的眼眶中不知不覺有了些水氣，紅燈了，她停下車，把手臂伸過去攬住對方的肩膀，晃來晃去，然後，突然忍不住，趕緊把臉埋進大吉嶺的頸窩裡。  
　　「……怎麼是妳在哭呢…？」  
　　我怕妳會不好意思一個人哭，妳就是會，證據就是妳問得好像妳自己沒有在哭一樣。  
　　「…好啦、好啦，別哭了……不過就是一台戰車……」  
　　「……安靜，大吉嶺，安靜。」她有點用力地收緊手臂。  
　　它從來就不只是一台戰車。  
　　從來就不是，我知道喲。

 

─────────  
※禮貌上茶壺裡的最後一杯茶，要倒給在場地位最高的人。

 

 

※雖然結尾這樣寫但是我總覺得，幾天後原本要報廢的邱吉爾會被凱伊買回來擺在院子裡（小凱伊寵老婆無極限），從此變成她們家貓貓狗狗的爬爬架，最後吉嶺因為悲壯感全無而大感不滿，比相親結婚還要不滿。


End file.
